wwroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Adeline Cassandra Ambrose
"Well... I think you're pretty great." - Adeline, to Raven after the December Incident. (reference to Rose's Scabbard) "Rubies are Red, Emeralds are Green, Sapphires are Blue..." - Adeline "Hallo!" - Adeline's greeting. "Am I the only one?" - Adeline's question "Christopher Columbus... Is he a good guy, Miss Raven?" - Adeline's asking Ravenna Miranda Asurá about Christopher Columbus. Adelina Cassandra Robyn "Adeline" Ambrose is the daughter of the Evil King named Zeddicus and the Forgotten Princess named Madeline. She is roleplayed by -Adeline. Her birthday is on September 13. Angel Miracle On September 13, 1518, a miracle, was born. Her name, is Adeline. Her skin was lightly sunkissed... Her hair was blonde of platinum... Her eyes are beautiful Aquamarine of the Ocean... Her lips are red as Azalea... It was going to be a happy family.. But sooner, both of her parents fight over who gets to raise her. Tried by her mother's argument, her evil father cast a evil spell on her mother, especially on baby Adeline. However, it can be broken by a true love's kiss. If one of them is kissed, then both of their spells will be broken. Runaway To keep baby Adeline safe, Madeline secretly escaped along with the infant and took her on a journey to her old friend's kingdom. When her father finds out, he got very furious. He cast a deadly spell on her mother, but it didn't affect Adeline luckily. In somewhere near to the kingdom... Madeline started to feel nauseous, and pale. So she fell into the grass, begging for help. Meanwhile, at a kingdom... There was a purple queen, Ravenna, sitting in her throne, reading a book... Waiting for news to come. Sooner, her royal announcer informed Queen Ravenna, about a ill woman lying down in the grassland, and one of her guards found her. He also informed that she wants to see the queen. The purple queen, decided to get off her throne, and walk her away to the Guest Chambers. In the chambers... It was a surprise. It was Madeline, her old childhood friend. A Gift for the Queen, of Grand Staricia The queen was very thrilled to see her friend and spend another time with her again like in their childhood, but... her friend, was dying. Madeline, informed her old friend about the Legacy level on her children, and they were hybrids. Ravenna was shocked, and surprised, in the same time... Her children, magical? Her husband, magical? Herself... Not magical? Ravenna also learned that her husband, is a hybrid... So is her children. Before her friend dies, Madeline informed the queen... About her cursed daughter, Adeline. After the dying friend have said her last words, she dropped her hand and died. It brought Ravenna into tears, and it was the last time she seen her forgotten friend. The queen looked at the infant, sleeping in the basket. She decided to look for a trustworthy available couple in the village to adopt an occult child. But soon... A staff member from Erikleaf, came upon the queen and decided to adopt his own little child of his own, since he and his wife can't have any children. He and his wife also made a promise to the queen to not inform anybody, about the child's secret identity. Adeline's Life in the Village He and his wife, raised Adeline as their adoptive parents. Adeline, may stayed in a ordinary life, but different... Her parents, had to force her to stay in home at night to prevent her from turning into a werewolf, Her parents, had to keep her away from the ocean, to prevent her from turning into a mermaid, Her parents, had to cover her secret identity, to prevent from being discovered of being an alien, Her parents, had to stay her away from the Mystic Forest, to prevent from turning into a fairy, And her parents, had to repeat these steps for years and years... Adeline, who is 4, started to get exhausted by their actions and became very unhappy, and wanting to come outside... She always looked out at her window tower. Throughout the years, she developed a childhood crush on Grand Staricia's prince, Alexander. The Beginning of her Adventure Adeline's life was a shelter life, very unware about her origins and very clueless about it. Until years later... It was Adeline's 10th birthday, and her surprise. She was invited to Erikerin, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardly. In shock, her adoptive father was very terrified. What if everyone, discover her secret identity?... Then the villagers, will start a Monster hunt. Then the children, will be terrified. Then the queen, will have him and his wife, executed. But suddenly, he and his wife have forgotten that their daughter's secret identity can't occur in these types, so they decided to enroll her in. Her life, was changed forever. Scholar Life In Erikerin, she was welcomed by the headmaster and the students of Erikerin. She was selected to be in the house of Ravenclaw. She made a new friend, Emily. In lunch, she is introduced to Sophie (Emily's cousin, Alex's twin sister), Alec (surprisingly her childhood crush, became good friends after), Marsha, Xavier, and Mitzi. Adeline and Emily decided to create Occult Club, and their friends decided to join it. Adeline enjoyed her new lifespan as a scholar, of a school of magic, and goes on adventures with her new friends. Relationships Here are the relationship statuses of Adeline and anybody in the list. Relatives Adeline's parents have no memories of her biological parents. Lord Zeddicus Fallencourt Unknown Status Madeline Ambrose Unknown Status Adeline's Adoptive Parents Coming soon! Gallery Wardrobe WW-AdelineROYAL.png WW-AdelineBOWTEA.PNG WW-AdelineCORINNE.PNG WW-AdelineV2.PNG WW-AdelineV20.PNG WW-AdelineV21.PNG WW-AdelineHAZEL.PNG WW-AdelineSANDRINE.PNG WW-AdelineSUMMERBREEZE.PNG WW-AdelineBALL.PNG WW-AdelineCASUAL.PNG Albumz WW-AdelineBG.png WW-Adeline&Sophie0.png WW-Adeline&Sophie.png WW-AdelineBG1.png WW-AdelineBG0.png WW-AdelineREDFEAST.png|Adeline eating in the feast. WW-AdelineAtFuneral.png|'Adeline' attending Chanterella's funeral. WW-AdelineALIENIDENTITY.png|Her alien form. WW-AdelineALIENIDENTITY (2).png WW-AdelineALIENIDENTITY (3).png WW-AdelineALIENIDENTITY (4).png WW-AdelineALIENIDENTITY (5).png Anime RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-Adeline.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-Adeline2.PNG RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-Adeline3.PNG Historical/Fantasy WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose1.png WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose4.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose5.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose6.png WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose7.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose8.png WW-Realistic-AdelinesDoll.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose0.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose2.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose3.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose4.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose1.jpg WW-Realistic-GlowingTree.jpg|The Magical Tree. WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieAndAdeline1.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieAndAdeline0.jpg WW-Realistic-Dolls-SophieAndAdeline.jpg WW-Dolls-AdelineAmbrose.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelinaAmbrose0.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelinaAmbrose.jpg Dresses WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose1.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose2.jpg WW-Realistic-AdelineAmbrose3.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose2.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose3.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose4.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose5.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose6.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose7.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose8.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose9.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose10.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose12.jpg WW-Realistic-Gowns-AdelineAmbrose11.jpg Trivia * Adeline and Krystal Angela Watson both have the matching appearance, despite their color code. * Adeline and Madeline's names match. Both are called by short; Adel for Adeline, and Madel for Madeline. * Adeline is one of the roleplayers whose have no memory of them (along with other unnamed roleplayers in different roleplay sections). Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Light Blue Eyes Category:Young Category:Forgotten Princesses Category:Forgotten Royals Category:Roleplayers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Pastel Lovers Category:Fantasy Roleplayers Category:Beautiful Category:Pretty Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Next Generation Kids Category:Cute Category:Pastel Nebula Lovers Category:Blue Lovers Category:Born in September Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Half human, half alien Category:Half human, half demon Category:Half human, half wolf Category:Wolves Category:Werewolf Category:Cursed Category:Kids Category:Occult Category:Occult Woozen Category:Canon Category:Official Category:Ambrose Family Category:Darkmore Family Category:Legend Category:Legendary Category:Legendary Child Category:Magic Category:Occult Club Members Category:Scholar Category:Students Category:Shy Category:Curious Category:Slender Category:Roleplayed by -Adeline Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half human, half fairy Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Miracle Category:Angel Category:Adventurer Category:Problem Solvers Category:Researchers